The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to a motion detecting system for adjusting a welding parameter.
Welding systems generally include power supplies configured to provide an electric current for use in a welding operation. The power supplies include a user interface allowing an operator to adjust one or more operating parameters of the power supply. For example, the user interface may enable the operator to select or adjust voltage output, current output, welding wire size, welding process, and so forth. For certain welding applications, the power supplies, which may weigh over 80 pounds, are too large or cumbersome to position proximate to the welding operation. For example, the location of a weld may be elevated, confined, restricted, or otherwise difficult to access. In other words, the location of a welding application may be too distant or remote for a welding operator to adjust operating parameters with the user interface of the welding power supply. In such circumstances, the welding operator may have to pause or stop the welding operation and move from the location of the weld to the welding power supply to adjust welding parameters. Unfortunately, this can be very inconvenient and can increase the time it takes to complete a welding task, thereby decreasing overall efficiency.